Spike and Sam Meet the Ex
by Justicerocks
Summary: A story about what happens when Spike, Sam and Jules go to the EX in Toronto.


**A\N **This story idea came to me when I talked to some of my friends at **Flashpoint Team One **about how I was going to the Ex. I tried to make this one-shot funny so I hope it is I'm not usually good at humor but I tried my best :D. Oh and there is a little 'Jam' in the story but not very much.

**Disclaimber: **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the Ex in Toronto or Ottawa or anything at them.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Warnings: **Rated T just to be safe.

**Spike and Sam meet the Ex**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Spike grinned from ear to ear as he stepped of the GO Train and onto the EX Station platform. "You guys are gonna love it!" He promised his two closet friends Sam Braddock and Jules Callaghan.

"It doesn't look that exciting." Sam observed as crowds of people passed them. "It's just another fair; just like Toronto is just another city."

"Sam," Jules gently poked her teammate in the shoulder. "Be nice." She observed Spike's slightly dropped smile."

Sam looked at his best friend "Spike I-" he began when Spike suddenly looked up from his IPhone and grabbed his hand Jules hand. "My cousin's at the EX in Ottawa and he said they have a ride called the Music Jam!" He told them as he began walking towards the ticket booth.

"What's so great about that?" Sam wanted to know.

"It's so great because your name and Jules name combines to make Jam!" Spike told him talking really fast.

"Spike, have you been online again?" Jules asked.

"Reading fan fictions is cool!" He countered. "Besides Baby Cakes got me into it."

"Uh-huh." Jules nodded her head not believing him.

"Okay, so I we-" Sam began looking at map he had been giving. "I never knew you liked a man in uniform." He smirked at Jules, who was looking at a young man dressed in an army uniform.

"Why do you think she joined the force?" Spike smiled in response earning a high five from Sam and a punch in the stomach from Jules.

"You guys are so immature." She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming."

"Hey no fighting!" Spike told them smiling, "Now let's go have fun!" He grabbed their hands again and pulled them towards a building.

Walking through the exhibit hall they saw many things but nothing that caught their eye until they walked into another room where dresses where hanging on models.

"This is a uniform I wouldn't mind seeing you in." Sam told Jules as he saw a short and sparkly dress.

"Keep dreaming Braddock." Jules quickly responded.

"Okay I will," Sam mocked closing his eyes as Jules glared at him as she hit him on the back of his head,. "Ow!" He commented. "What was that for?"

"You know what it was for," She told him pointing at the dress.

"Hey, where's Spike?" Sam asked changing the subject as he looked around for his friend.

"Where Spike would go," Jules told him placing her hands on his shoulders as she turned him around, so he could see Spike in the huge electronics section.

"There must be a unit flying out soon," Sam commented as he saw two more army men walk past them whispering to each other.

"Yeah," Jules nodded her head in agreement. "Oh no I think Spike wants a new TV." She laughed as she saw Spike stare in amazement at a 3D TV.

"Uh-oh." Sam played along smiling as he walked up to Spike, "We better get him out of here and into the food building. Come on Spike it's time to go." He smiled as he led his friend away from the TV.

"Very funny," Spike shrugged off his hold, "But the food building is a good idea." He told them smiling. "They have so many different kinds of food."

"That won't be so good for Sam he doesn't like choices." Jules smiled knowingly at Sam who just grinned back.

"Yeah but I think I've learned my lesson."

Spike just looked at both of his friends "I thought you two were done playing peek-a-boo." He teased well naturedly.

"We are." Both responded at the same time slightly blushing.

"Uh-huh," Spike nodded his head walking away from them at a fast pace. "I'll just meet you at the food building." He started walking backwards as he saw the look on both of their faces.

**TBC **

**A\N **I hope you liked it :D Please review :D


End file.
